fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Klonowanie
Izabeli śniło się, że było dużo Fineaszów, po namyśle chce by sen się spełnił. Idzie, więc do chłopców by zbudowali maszynę do klonowania. Plan nie idzie zgodnie z planem, ponieważ armia Fineaszów porywa Izabelę. Tymczasem Dundersztyc wymyśla sposób na nudę i robi z tego program telewizyjny. Bohaterowie *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Buford Van Stomm *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fineaszowie *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Major Francis Monogram Odcinek Ostrzeżenie= |-|Fabuła= (Odcinek zaczyna się na wieży, a w niej uwięziona Izabela) Izabela: Ratunku! Pomocy! Czy ktoś może mnie uwolnić z tej wieży? (Do wieży przybiega Fineasz na słoniu) Fineasz: Ja cię uratuję! Izabela: Ej! A gdzie twój koń? Mój rycerz w srebrnej zbroi powinien być na koniu. Fineasz: No niestety, ale inny Fineasz go wziął, a w stajni był tylko słoń, więc jestem! (Do wieży przybiega Fineasz #2 na żyrafie) Fineasz #2: Ja cię uratuję, księżniczko! Izabela: A gdzie akurat twój koń? Fineasz #2: A żyrafa się pani nie podoba? Ma długą szyję, więc cię szybciej uwolni. Izabela: Ale ja żądam Fineasza na koniu! (Do wieży przybiega Fineasz #3 na koniu) Fineasz #3: Przybyłem piękna na koniu. Tak jak chciałaś. Jestem lepszy od tych dachowców. Izabela: No nareszcie! (Izabela wyskakuje z wieży na konia Fineasza #3) Fineasz #2: Hej! My też chcieliśmy ją uwolnić! Fineasz #3: Ale już za późno. (pstryka palcami, a pozostali Fineaszowie znikają) Izabela: Och, mój rycerzu. Fineasz: Moja damo. (całują się) Izabela: Och, ty naprawdę jesteś prawdzi... (Fineasz zmienia się w Buforda) Buford?! Buford: No cześć! (Izabela daje mu z liścia) Buford: Auł! Oprzytomnij dziewczyno! (Buford trzęsie Izabelą, a ona się budzi) Izabela: Buford, co ty robisz? I co robisz w moim pokoju? Buford: Budzę cię. Fineasz powiedział, żebym cię obudził. I dlaczego mnie walnęłaś? Izabela: Sory. To przez sen. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Klonowanie (Do ogródka przychodzi Izabela) Izabela: Cześć chłopaki! To co chcieliście? Fineasz: Nic. Izabela: To dlaczego Buford mówił, że mnie wołasz? Fineasz: Ja cię nie wołałem. Izabela: To po jakiego grzyba mnie obudził i przerwał mój piękny sen?! Fineasz: A jaki miałaś sen? Izabela: Że było cię mnóstwo. Szkoda, że cię tyle nie ma naprawdę. Fineasz: Ale może już wkrótce tak. Izabela: Zbudujecie maszynę do klonowania? Fineasz: Właściwie to chciałem coś innego, ale twój pomysł też jest dobry. Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! No nareszcie dali nam dziś porządną rolę w tym odcinku. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Kamera stoi tutaj. Potrzebne rzeczy są. Świetnie! Już będę mógł nakręcać mój program "Jeśli ci się nudzi to zadzwoń do Dundersztyca, bo on poradzi ci jak zwalczyć nudę". Tytuł jest trochę długaśny. Może "Dundersztyc nie jest nudny"? Nie, to mógłby być dżingiel. A ten pierwszy tekst mógłby być zawsze na początku odcinka. Już wiem! "5 sposobów na... NUDĘ!". Albo nie. Wtedy będzie, że ściągam od YouTuberów, który kanał zwie się "5 sposobów na...". A może nazwę go "Dundersztycowe sposoby na nudę"? Tak, to najlepszy tytuł. Już pora nakręcić ten program. Czas na pierwszy odcinek! (W ogródku) Fineasz: Proszę! Maszyna do klonowania zbudowana! Izabela: Dziękuję! (Izabela naciska przycisk i maszyna strzela w Fineasza. Powstaje drugi Fineasz) Fineasz #2: Witam serdecznie! (Do ogródka przychodzi Buford) Buford: Siemasz. Co ro... no wiecie o co chcę zapytać. Fineasz: Zbudowaliśmy maszynę do klonowania. Buford: Do klonowania? Hmmm... (dużo razy naciska przycisk i powstaje dużo Fineaszów) O rajciu! Ale teraz was dużo. Izabela: Armia Fineaszów? Jestem w raju! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: To zaczynamy. (włącza kamerkę) Ej, gdzie ten dżingiel? Ach, racja. Przecież go jeszcze nie włączyłem. (naciska przycisk) Dundersztyc nie jest nudny! Dundersztyc: Witam was w moim pierwszym odcinku "Dundersztycowe sposoby na nudę". Jeśli ci się nudzi to zadzwoń do Dundersztyca, bo on poradzi ci jak zwalczyć nudę. Nudzi ci się i nie masz co robić? Więc weź z półki nutellę. Bo gdy ci nudno, gdy ci źle weź nutellę... Nażryj się! Jeśli jej nie masz w domu to idź do jakiegoś sklepu i ją ukradnij. To moja pierwsza porada. Przepraszam za taki krótki odcinek, ale to dopiero początek, więc wiecie. Do zobaczenia w następnym odcinku, który ukaże się zaraz po przerwie. Podczas przerwy na reklamy puszczę wam zdjęcia Moranicy, żeby was rozśmieszyć. (Koniec nagrania) (W ogródku) Armia Fineaszów: Chwała Izabeli! Chwała Izabeli! etc. Izabela: Eee... Fineasz. Fineasz: Tak? Izabela: Co oni mnie tak wielbią? Fineasz: Podsunęłaś nam pomysł z maszyną do klonowania i chciałaś mieć dużo Fineaszów, więc masz. Teraz cię oni wielbią. Izabela: Och, dziękuję. (W Spółce Zło. Dundersztyc włącza kamerkę) Dundersztyc nie jest nudny! Dundersztyc: Witam was w moim drugim odcinku "Dundersztycowe sposoby na nudę". Jeśli ci się nudzi to zadzwoń do Dundersztyca, bo on poradzi ci jak zwalczyć nudę. Nudzi ci się i nie masz co robić? To pobaw się w złoczyńcę! Najpierw przypomnij sobie smutną historię ze swojego żałosnego życia i jakiegoś wroga. Gdy już to zrobisz musisz poszukać lub zbudować super ekstra kryjówkę zła! Bła hahahaha! Następnie zbuduj sobie inator. Jeśli nie wiesz jak się takie cuda buduje to zadzwoń do mnie! Ja ci na 100% nie pomogę! Znaczy pomogę! Gdy już to zrobisz złap swojego nemezis w pułapkę. Zacznij mu wtedy opowiadać historię swojego życia. Po skończonym monologu aktywuj inator i wtedy na pewno twój złowieszczy plan się uda! Nie gwarantuję twojej wygranej, ale mówię, że powinno się udać. Przed aktywowaniem inatora zapoznaj się z treścią ulotki dołączonej do opakowania - i tak jej tam nigdy nie ma - bądź skonsultuj się z O.B.F.S.-em - nie polecam, bo ci plan zepsują - lub farmaceutą, czyli do mnie, gdyż każdy inator niewłaściwie stosowany zagraża Twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu, czyli konkretnie mówiąc: możesz wybuchnąć. Życzę miłego dnia i powodzenia w budowaniu! Do zobaczenia! Widzimy się w następnym odcinku! Jeżeli w ogóle przeżyjecie. (Koniec nagrania) (W ogródku) Armia Fineaszów: Chwała Izabeli! Chwała Izabeli! etc. Izabela: Sen się spełnił. Fineasz: Może my cię tutaj zostawimy z resztą mną, a my pójdziemy. (Fineasz, Ferb i Buford idą do domu) Armia Fineaszów: Chwała Izabeli! Izabela: O tak! Kochajcie mnie tak dalej! (W Spółce Zło. Dundersztyc włącza kamerkę) Dundersztyc nie jest nudny! Dundersztyc: Witam was w moim trzecim odcinku "Dundersztycowe sposoby na nudę". Jeśli ci się nudzi to zadzwoń do Dundersztyca, bo on poradzi ci jak zwalczyć nudę. Nudzi ci się i nie masz co robić? To... Moranica: Ej, co ty robisz? Dundersztyc: Nagrywam odcinek o tym, jak można pokonać nudę. Moranica: Mogę wystąpić? Dundersztyc: Nie! Moranica: Och, ty ch**u. Dundersztyc: Nie przeklinaj, bo możliwe, że dzieci też mogą to oglądać. Moranica: Kto by chciał to oglądać? Pewnie tylko twoja matka. (Moranica pokazuje mu środkowy palec i odchodzi) Dundersztyc: Nareszcie sobie poszła. Przepraszam za nią. To właśnie ona była na tych zdjęciach co oglądaliście. I to nie jest moja żona, kochanka ani dziewczyna! Kontynuując, jeśli chcesz pokonać kolejną nudę to... (Moranica przychodzi w bikini) Moranica: Heinz, popatrz na mnie. Na tę seksowną babkę! Dundersztyc: Co znowu chce... (patrzy się na Moranicę) No nie! Przepraszam was widzowie za to co teraz powiem, ale muszę. Moranica, wypier***aj stąd! Moranica: A może masz ochotę na to? (Moranica ciąga bikini) Dundersztyc: Ona chyba do reszty oszalała. Żeby rozbierać się przy kamerach? Zaraz! To one nadal są włączone? Moranica: Tak. Dundersztyc: Wyłączyć kamery! Wyłączyć kamery! Te sceny to tylko dla +18. (Dundersztyc wyłącza kamery) (W ogródku) Fineaszowie: Żebyśmy cię mieli nadal i żeby nikt nam ciebie nie zabrał. Musimy cię porwać by mieć ciebie tylko dla nas. (Fineaszowie podnoszą Izabelę i zabierają ją gdzieś) Izabela: Co? Co wy robicie? Nie! Zostawcie mnie! Fineaszowie: Musimy to zrobić kochana by nam nikt ciebie nie zabrał. Izabela: Fineasz! Ferb! A nawet i Buford! Pomocy! (Fineaszowie wybiegają z ogródka. Fineasz, Ferb i Buford do jego wchodzą) Fineasz: O nie! Fineaszowie porwali ją! Buford: Czyli tak konkretnie mówiąc, to ty ją tak jakby porwałeś. Fineasz: Buford, to nie czas na rzucanie komuś winy. Musimy ją uratować. Buford: Ale to i tak twoja wina. (W Spółce Zło. Dundersztyc leży związany na podłodze, a w buzi trzyma bikini Moranicy. Moranica jest już ubrana i włącza kamery) Dundersztyc nie jest nudny! Moranica: Ekhem! Moranica jest brudna! Znaczy nie jest nudna! Moranica: Dziękuję! Witam was widzowie, ale zmieniliśmy plany. Teraz to ja prowadzę ten program. Witam was w moim pierwszym odcinku "Moranicowe sposoby na nudę". Jeśli ci się nudzi to zadzwoń do Moranicy, bo ona poradzi ci jak zwalczyć nudę. Nudzi ci się i nie masz co robić? To przywal jakiemuś nieznajomemu gościowi na ulicy i przyprowadź do domu. Zwiąż go i pobaw się w porywacza. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Jak mamy uratować Izabelę jak nawet nie wiemy gdzie ją trzymają? Buford: A może trzymają ją w jej domu? Ferb: Wyczułeś to mocą? Fineasz: Zadzwoniła ze stacjonarnego? Buford: Nie, bo widzę ją i słyszę. Fineasz: To chodźmy! (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Witam ponownie już w drugim odcinku o przygodach Moranicy pokonująca nudę. Gdy zamierzasz coś ukraść to musisz mieć zasłoniętą twarz, żeby nikt cię nie rozpoznał. Rękawiczki, żeby nie było widać twoich odcisków palców. Nóż, żeby kogoś zaatakować jak ktoś ci przerwie zabawę. A dalej to już sam wiesz. Wchodzisz do tego budynku przez okno i okradasz to co chcesz. I najważniejsza rzecz: nie mogą cię psy złapać! (W ogródku Izabeli. Izabela siedzi w jakieś wieży) Izabela: I ja mam niby siedzieć w tej wieży? Fineaszowie: Tak, jak najbardziej. Izabela: Oby mnie chłopcy uratowali. (Do ogródka przybiegają Fineasz, Ferb i Buford) Fineasz: Jesteśmy! Izabela: No nareszcie! Fineasz #któryś tam: Chcecie porwać naszą królową? Izabela: Przecież wy sami mnie porwaliście. Fineasz #któryś tam: Cicho! To zacznijmy walkę! Fineasz: Dobra! Buford: Poczekajcie. Ja mam lepszy pomysł, żeby ich pokonać. (Buford wychodzi z ogródka i po chwili przychodzi) Fineasz: Gdzie byłeś? Buford: Zniszczyłem tą maszynę do klonowania i myślałem, że klony się wykasują, lecz jednak okazuje się, że to nic nie pomogło. Fineasz #któryś tam: To zacznijmy to czego nie zaczęliśmy! (Buford uderza z pięści w Fineasza) Fineasz: Auł! Co ty robisz? Buford: Ups, sorki. Myślałem, że to klon. (Do siebie; szeptem) No pewnie, że wiedziałem, że to Fineasz, ale ciii... (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: I jak już kogoś zabiłeś to najlepiej zakop ciało w lesie. Jak już to zrobisz to najlepiej przeprowadź się do innego kraju i działaj tam jako ktoś inny. (W ogródku Izabeli. Fineaszowie biją się z chłopcami) Buford: Hej! Muszę wam przerwać! Czy ktoś wie gdzie jest Pepe? (Każdy Fineasz patrzy wokół siebie czy go nie ma) Fineaszowie: Nie. Buford: Dobra. To już wam nie przeszkadzam. Kontynuujemy naszą klonową walkę. (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Dzień dobry, agencie P! Nie wiem czy wiesz o tym, ale Dundersztyc nagrywa swój własny program telewizyjny w Internecie i w telewizji o sposobach na pokonanie nudy. I jego program wymknął się spod kontroli. Jakaś kobieta zajęła jego miejsce. Nazywa się Moranica. Musisz powstrzymać tą Moranicę, żeby Dusiek kontynuował swój program, bo jest naprawdę ciekawy. (Pepe salutuje i odchodzi) Pepe! (W Spółce Zło) Moranica: Później napadnij na kogoś i zmuś go lub ją do zabawy łóżkowej. Jeśli się nie zgodzi to wsyp mu lub jej do herbaty tablet... (Do Spółki Zło wchodzi Pepe) Moranica: O, przyszedł nasz mały dziobak! Witaj w naszym programie! Możesz chcesz coś o sobie powiedzieć? Pepe: {terkocze} Moranica: Świetnie! Zgadzam się z tobą! Otrzymujesz 1000 punktów! (Moranica naciska jakiś przycisk i słychać oklaski) Skąd te oklaski? To twoi fani! (Pepe patrzy się raz na Dundersztyca i raz na Moranicę) Dundersztyc: Mmmmmm.... (Pepe wyjmuje Dundersztycowi bikini z buzi) Dundersztyc: Fuj! Smakuje jak penis Moranicy! (Pepe go rozwiązuje) A tak poza tym to dzięki za ratunek, Panie Dziobaku! Moranica, to mój program i ja go prowadzę! Wyjazd stąd! Moranica: Jak usiądziesz na krzesło to sprawię, że wszystkie kamery znikną i twój program też. Dundersztyc: Przestań pie***lić. (Dundersztyc siada na krzesło i wszystkie kamery znikają) Dundersztyc: Ej! Jeszcze nie było finału tego programu! Moranica: Jak ja to zrobiłam? Chciałabym, żeby teraz wszystkie kamery powróciły. (nic się nie dzieje) To chyba tak nie działa. Dusiek, ratuj! Dundersztyc: Nie dotykaj mnie, bo zaraz i ja zniknę! Moranica: Znikniesz? Dundersztyc: Aaa! (Dundersztyc ucieka, a Moranica za nim) Moranica: Nie uciekaj! Ja chcę ci tylko wsadzić ten palec w jedno miejsce! To nie boli! Pepe: {terkocze} (Pepe wychodzi z Spółki Zło jakby nigdy nic się nie stało) (W ogródku Izabeli; klony się biją z chłopcami) Buford: To jest bez sensu. Fineasz: Niby czemu? Buford: Bijemy się z nimi, a oni i tak nie zniknęli! Nie ma nic co mogłoby ich zlikwidować? Fineasz: Zwykle klony znikają po kilku minutach, ale nie pamiętam czy w ogóle takie coś ustawiłem. Buford: To brawo, panie mądralo. Fineasz: (patrząc się na Buforda) Chętnie bym sprawdził czy to ustawiłem, ale ktoś ją zniszczył. Buford: Ciekawe kto... (Jakiś Fineasz chce zaatakować Buforda, lecz on znika) Fineasz: O, a jednak znikają! Buford: Skąd to wiesz? (Buford chce uderzyć klona, lecz znika) Faktycznie! Znikają. (Wszystkie klony zaczynają znikać) Fineasz #któryś tam: To jeszcze nie koniec! Przyjdzie jeszcze taki dzień, w którym powrócę i się zem... (znika) Izabela: Mamy się bać czy nie? Fineasz: Nie, oni raczej nie powrócą. Buford: Chodźmy już do domu. (Fineasz i Ferb wychodzą) Izabela: Ej, a kto mnie teraz uwolni z tej wieży? Nie chcę tu siedzieć wiecznie! Buford: Ja cię uwolnię. Izabela: Nie, dzięki. Chyba jednak wolę tu zostać. (Buford uderza w wieżę, a z niej wypada Izabela, którą łobuz łapie) Buford: Witaj śliczna! Jestem twoim rycerzem na koniu. Teraz mnie pocałuj. (Buford szykuje usta, a Izabela go uderza w twarz z liścia) Izabela: Spier***aj! (Izabela wychodzi z ogródka) Buford: Ale ostra! Lubię takie. Zobaczysz, że kiedyś będziesz moja. (Napisy końcowe) (Ogródek Izabeli. Wieje wiatr) Izabela: (wchodzi do ogródka) O, rajciu! Ale wieje! (słyszy jakieś głosy szeptem) Jakieś głosy: (szeptem) Powrócę... Izabela: Co?! Co jest?! Kto to powiedział?! Jakieś głosy: (szeptem) Mam cię na oku.... Izabelo... Hahahahaha! Izabela: Fineasz?! Ferb?! Aaa! (Okazuje się, że to był sen. Izabela się budzi) Izabela: Aaa! Uff... Dobrze, że to był sen. (znowu słyszy głosy szeptem) Jakieś głosy: (szeptem) Bo to był sen... Obserwuję cię na świecie i nawiedzam w snach, Izabelo... Izabela: Aaa! Jakieś głosy: (szeptem) Hahahahaha! KONIEC